


Teaching Moments

by KtwoNtwo



Series: The Government Pack [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Humor, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KtwoNtwo/pseuds/KtwoNtwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you thought that Sherlock Holmes was incapable of teaching anyone anything you'd be wrong.</p>
<p>A snippet based upon a paragraph in Chapter 27 of Metamorphosis.  It most likely won't make any sense at all unless you read that work first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching Moments

“Text Lestrade,” Sherlock said without looking up from the microscope.

“Do it yourself, my mobile’s charging in the bedroom.” 

“Mine’s on the table in front of you,” Sherlock replied once again not looking up.

John Watson sighed, looked around and picked up the mobile flicking it on and bringing up the text program. “So?”

“If the cat is a Maine Coon then question the groomer.”

Sherlock didn’t say anything else so John sent the text as requested. As he was backing out of the text program a message came in from an unknown number. It simply read “Thank you.” Curious John scrolled up to the beginning of the conversation several months prior and started reading.

*******

PDA does not work as camouflage if body language was not affectionate previously. SH

A hat alone will not change your profile sufficiently especially with that anorak. SH

Same for scarves. SH

Umbrellas are better but still not good enough. SH

When using a cane as a prop don’t switch sides in mid-block. SH

John wishes to let you know that the specific injury will determine whether the cane is used with the injured member or opposite. SH

A small wedge in your shoe will ensure that a limp is consistent and realistic. SH

Better. SH

If you are going to be embarrassed by the shop’s contents then do not enter the shop. SH

Foxes are not native to Regent’s Park. SH

Please provide photo so John doesn’t accidentally shoot you. SH

Must I remind you that use of a certain agency’s surveillance resources without proper authorization is a misuse of public funds? SH

Do NOT make further attempts to suborne my homeless network. SH

Skin tone needs to be darker when you use the dreadlocks. SH

Contacts are also necessary in the same situation. SH

Much better. SH

I have returned the tracking device rather than destroying it. John reminds me that they are expensive and taxpayer funded. SH

Avoid silhouetting against sky during rooftop pursuits. SH

Remember to stand downwind if you have fallen into a bin. SH

Good anticipation of destination; wipe shoes to avoid shedding grass clippings. SH

Acceptable. SH

*******

John smiled and closed Sherlock’s mobile. “Toby says thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Even though this is just a little aside I will still sign off with apologies to the Bard:
> 
> If this writer has offended,  
>  Think but this and all is mended,  
>  That you have but tarried here,  
>  While each chapter did appear,  
>  And these words upon this theme,  
>  Are of no import, only my dream.
> 
> It has been an honor to share my dream with you
> 
> K2N2


End file.
